Dancing Stars
by Sha-dy94
Summary: This is a one shot where Ikuto finds Amu more beautiful then the many stars of the Milky Way and writes a song for her. AMUTO!


**Hello. This is another one shot that my friend and I came up with on the way back from a school excursion, from a town an hour away from home. The stars really are as beautiful as people say. If you ever get the chance, go to the middle of no-where; somewhere untouched by humans and look at the stars. They are so different. Anyway, disclaimer on Shugo Chara; I do not own it. Enjoy!**

The handsome, adolescent boy slumped to the ground; his quiet laughter filling the silence, remembering the earlier days when he wasn't plagued with such a burden. His life duty was to repay the evil company he was forced into working for. His little cat chara came over to him with questions in his small eyes.

"What's so funny Ikuto?" he asked.

"Memories," Ikuto answered simply.

"She had no right to be that mean. She knows you wouldn't have said that unless there was a good reason," Yoru said comfortingly.

Ikuto's thoughts drifted to the events of that afternoon. Of course he shouldn't have said those things, but he wouldn't have if the circumstances were different. It still hurt him more then any form of torture Easter could have come up with. But he'd had no choice; it was the only way to protect them from being sucked into Easter's evil ways. He cared for them too much to put them in such danger. That's what had happened to Utau and she only barely managed to escape their clutches.

"The reason I'm running through memories is because I don't want to think of that," Ikuto whispered as he stared up at the night sky.

Out here where humans had not yet intruded - where there weren't any buildings or busy highways - the sky was unpolluted and the twinkling stars shone very obvious in the sky.

_Ikuto's POV_

I stared up at the hypnotising starry night; although it was beautiful I couldn't help but yearn to gaze into the warm eyes I loved so much. I tried to focus on the beauty before me, but there were so many similarities between them and her. The stars were all beacons representing the reasons why I loved her. She was like the northern star that guided my way. She was the shining star of my life. Every twinkle was only a small fraction of the magnificence that was her. Nothing could be as beautiful as she is.

The Milky Way's shining stars were like music notes on a stave. The possible melody intrigued me. I stood up and took out my violin, put the bow in place and looked at the music above me.

It sounded quite mushy but it reminded me of her. How sweet she was, how caring, how forgiving she could be - the tune fit her personality perfectly. I couldn't help but dwell on the gentle shade of pink her face turned when she blushed. Her warm eyes, cream skin, her gentle giggle, the sparkle in her eyes - everything that made her wonderful. Everything I loved about her was in this song; her song.

The tune danced around the little clearing with such grace and such beauty that it was perfectly natural for this to be the song of her. It didn't take long for me to memorise the melody – it was a song that my heart sang for.

"What are you thinking about Ikuto?" Yoru asked me.

"Not what, who," I replied, still caught up in the heavenly tune.

"You must love them very much," he answered certainly. Love her; what an understatement.

"Yes, I do love her," I told him.

"It must be that Amu girl. I can see you love her, and I doubt there is an idiot in the world that couldn't… maybe except for that stupid kiddy king."

I regrettably stopped playing.

_Normal POV_

"What makes you think it's Amu?" Ikuto asked mischievously.

"It looks pretty obvious," Yoru scoffed.

"I wasn't thinking of Amu." His voice displayed obvious pretense.

"Who are you thinking of then?" Yoru asked with fake astonishment.

"Utau," Ikuto replied lovingly. **(A/N AHAHA you thought it was Amu, didn't you?)**

"WHAT?!" Yoru screamed. Ikuto burst out into laughter at his tiny chara.

"Idiot, of course it's Amu," he smirked.** (A/N well you were right, of course it's going to be Amuto!) **

"What about me?" a soft voice asked from behind them.

Ikuto spun around to see everything his song had been dedicated too. "It's nothing," he spluttered, looking away. His cheeks were slightly redder then normal.

"What was that song just before? It sounded so sweet, and I've never heard you play it before." She was smiling humbly at the memory of the song's sweet tune, but Ikuto didn't answer. "You can trust me you know. I'm not about to plagiarise your songs. You know I would never be able to do that," she said as she walked over to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he answered, laying down and rolling onto his side so he was facing away from her.

"That's not true." She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn and face her.

"I have told you and you didn't believe me then, why is now any different?" His voice was slightly frustrated and he still refused to face her.

"You've told me before?" she asked surprised. Her forehead scrunched up as she attempted to remember such an occasion.

"You were my inspiration. Everything about you is weaved into the beautiful melody of the song. It, in comparison to your beauty, is nothing. I've told you so many times, yet you never believe me. So if you won't listen then, why should I bother?" He finally turned to gaze into her golden eyes.

"The song is better," she said hesitantly. Ikuto sighed, retrieved his violin and got up, walking away. "Wait, don't go! What did I say?"

"Why can't you see how beautiful you are?" he asked aggravated.

"Why do you care?" she enquired.

"I've told you that too, and, again, you didn't believe me," he said, stroking her cheek and making her blush a gentle pink.

"But you always lie to me or make fun of me," she complained.

"I'm telling the truth this time, and last time, and the time before. I've always loved you," he admitted and Amu flushed a strawberry red, visible even in the dark.

"I-I know your lying," she mumbled.

"I'm not and I never did," he said determinedly, trying to convince her.

"Prove it," she challenged. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Believe me now?" he asked, his eyes locked on hers searching for an answer.

"Really?" she whispered.

"You still don't believe me?" His voice was incredulous.

"No, I-I love you too. I just couldn't believe that you would - for some reason - feel the same way," she confessed blushing.

"I have more then enough reasons to love you," he whispered.

"How many?" she asked, surprised.

"More reasons then there are stars," he answered with confidence.

"Wow…" Her mumble was shocked. Ikuto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her just as the sun broke over the horizon, lighting the sky on fire. "It's stunning," she murmured.

"Nowhere near as stunning as you," Ikuto whispered.

"You know what? I believe you this time," she said.

**Ok, I know that ending sucked, but meh. I'd just like to say that this isn't my first one shot and this time, I will not be writing a sequel. I've already got a fair amount of ideas in my head that need to be written down before I forget them, so I'll be focusing on them. Please review, I'd love to hear what you say. And thanks - as always – to IAmTwilighter for editing my fanfiction. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
